


Cute Brothers

by SvtAlien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BL, Cute, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvtAlien/pseuds/SvtAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang dingin terutama kepada Jimin. Lee Jihoon, siswa SMA kelas dua yang beringas terutama kepada Soonyoung. Mereka berdua saudara tiri tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akrab. Sebaliknya, mereka sangat dekat. [Chaptered] MinYoon/MinGa. SoonHoon/HoZi. BTS. SEVENTEEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Brothers

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin,

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Min Yoongi dan Lee Jihoon adalah saudara tiri. Ayah Yoongi meninggal saat umurnya 7 tahun sementara Ibu Yoongi menikah dengan Ayah Jihoon ketika umurnya 8 tahun. Jihoon 4 tahun kala itu. Sebenarnya nama Yoongi seharusnya menjadi Lee Yoongi, tapi Sang Ibu tetap ingin menjaga marga dari mantan suaminya dan Tuan Lee setuju-setuju saja.

Jihoon dan Yoongi memang saudara tiri tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akrab. Sebaliknya, kedua pemuda manis itu justru sangat dekat.

.

.

"LEE JIHOON BANGUN!"

"BERISIK HYUNG!"

"HARI INI KAU PIKET, BOCAH!"

Seruan keras terdengar, salahkan Jihoon yang berada di lantai dua dan Yoongi yang berada di ruang makan di lantai satu. Sudah tahu begitu, keduanya tetap saja berusaha untuk berkomunikasi. Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Min hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah mendengar teriakan kedua anak mereka. Tersenyum, Tuan Lee kemudian pamit kepada istri dan anaknya untuk pergi bekerja. Nyonya Min pun mengecup pipi sang suami untuk melepasnya. Mesra seperti biasa, Yoongi merasa geli dibuatnya.

'Kedua orang tua ini, masih saja berlagak seperti pengantin baru'

Maklumi saja, Yoongi masih _single_ soalnya.

.

.

Mata Jihoon seketika terbuka lebar. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Mampus!'

Jihoon berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Merasa semuanya telah beres, ia bergegas ke bawah untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

"Heh! Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu! Salah sendiri tidak bangun-bangun."

"Jahat!"

"Apa katamu?"

Mengabaikan Yoongi, Jihoon bergegas ke pintu depan setelah pamit dengan Ibunya. Usai memakai sepatu, ia berlari ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi!"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas sementara Nyonya Min hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Ibu juga mau siap-siap ke kantor." ujar Nyonya Min kemudian beranjak ke kamar.

"Hm." balas Yoongi sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan lengkap dengan seragam SMAnya menghampiri Yoongi yang berada di ruang makan.

Menengok ke arah pemuda itu, Yoongi kemudian berhenti mengunyah roti bakar yang tengah ia makan, "Kau telat Jimin, Jihoon piket hari ini."

"Eh? Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku!"

"Mana aku tahu."

Jimin menggerutu kesal, padahal ia sudah repot-repot mampir tapi ternyata malah ditinggal sahabat pendeknya itu. Ia kemudian melirik Yoongi yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

"Eum, aku lapar hyung."

"Makan saja. Roti bakarnya masih ada dua kok."

"Aku tidak mau roti bakar yang itu."

Alis Yoongi mengkerut, "Masih untung ada makanan. Dasar tidak tahu diri."

Jimin nyengir, "Bukan begitu hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau roti bakar yang sedang kau makan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam, pipinya mulai memerah. Yang ditatap pun hanya memperlihatkan seringainya. Jimin lalu menggigit roti bakar yang ada di mulut Yoongi. Yoongi diam.

"Aku pergi ya hyung."

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Yoongi mengunyah roti yang masih ada di mulutnya perlahan. Tersenyum.

.

.

Jihoon mengatur nafasnya. Semalaman ia terlalu asik mengedit lagu buatannya. Ia juga lupa kalau hari ini ia piket. Sebenarnya telat piket dikit tidak apa sih. Masalahnya, salah satu teman piketnya itu Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon— _Annoying_ —Soonyoung, ketua klub _dance_ Hannyoung _High School_ yang berisik dan menyebalkan.

"Kau telat, pendek." ujar Soonyoung ketika melihat Jihoon.

"Diam."

Jihoon meletakkan tasnya, kemudian beranjak mengambil penghapus papan tulis.

"Pasti kau asik dengan lagumu semalaman, kan?"

"Dasar sok tahu."

Tepat sasaran sih, tapi Jihoon tidak rela membiarkan Soonyoung senang karena tebakannnya benar.

"Lalu bangunnya pasti kesiangan."

Tidak menghiraukan Soonyoung, Jihoon tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis.

"Padahal kakimu kan pendek, dipakai lari pasti lambat."

'Sabar..' batin Jihoon.

Percuma ia meladeni Soonyoung. Musuhnya dari kelas satu itu pasti akan terus membalas perkataannya sampai ketua kelas mereka—Kim Taehyung—datang untuk melerai. Jihoon memang sudah mengenal Jihoon dari kelas satu semester dua karena ia dan Soonyoung sama-sama ketua klub kala itu. Jihoon dengan klub musiknya dan Soonyoung dengan klub _dance_ nya. Awalnya hubungan mereka biasa saja tapi tambah lama ia mengenal Soonyoung tambah sering mereka bertengkar. Terutama ketika mereka satu kelas ketika kelas dua. Soonyoung semakin menyebalkan.

Suasana hening. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi bagi anak kelas dua untuk datang ke sekolah. Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jihoon sendiri dengan cepat melakukan pekerjaannnya. Ia lapar. Ia tidak sempat makan tadi karena telat bangun. Ia juga tidak makan tadi malam karena sibuk dengan lagunya. Ia harus cepat selesai piket kemudian ke kantin. Harus.

'Kruuk'

Perut Jihoon berbunyi tanda lapar. Pelan sih tapi si Kwon sedang berada di dekatnya sekarang. Panik, Jihoon tidak mau Soonyoung mendengarnya. Ia melirik wajah Soonyoung.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Baru sadar aku ini tampan?"

"Siapa bilang aku melihatmu, jelek."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, ia tampaknya juga telah selesai merapikan meja dan bangku.

"Oke! Bagianku sudah selesai, aku ke kantin ya!" seru Soonyoung kemudian berlari ke arah kantin.

Jihoon membiarkannya. Toh, Soonyoung memang sudah selesai piket. Sebenarnya ia juga mau titip makanan sih tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

.

.

Oke, Jihoon cemberut sekarang. Baru saja ia mau ke kantin, bel sudah berbunyi. Ia benci ini. Sangat benci. Dengan terpaksa ia duduk saja di bangkunya dengan perut kosong.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku lapar~" rengek Jihoon ke Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, aku tidak punya makanan, Jihoon-ie." Menangis dalam hati. Jihoon yakin ia tidak bisa fokus belajar sekarang.

Tawa Seokmin dan Soonyoung terdengar. Keduanya sepertinya baru saja dari kantin. Terlihat dari susu dan roti yang dibawa Soonyoung dan—menurut Jihoon—sangat menggiurkan. Oke, kalau saja ia dan Soonyoung bukan musuh, Jihoon pasti sudah merengek meminta roti dan susu tersebut dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di deretan belakang. Jihoon pun semakin lapar, ia bisa melihat roti dan susu itu dengan jelas sekarang.

'Pluk'

"Eh?" Kaget.

Soonyoung meletakkan roti dan susu yang ia bawa di meja Jihoon lalu menatap mata Jihoon. Baiklah, Jihoon salting sekarang.

"Ini untukku?"

"Bukan kok."

"Hah? Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Ini untuk bocah SMP yang duduk di bangku ini." ujar Soonyoung lalu beranjak ke mejanya.

"YAK! Kwon Soonyoung! Kau mau mati?" teriak Jihoon yang hanya dibalas ketawa senang nan berisik oleh Soonyoung.

"Mana mungkin seorang bocah cebol dapat membunuhku, Lee Jihoon!"

"KAU—"

Dan sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.


End file.
